Redeemer
by Tempest1
Summary: Duo is getting his point across, he's happy, one gun shot can change it all. shounen ai, 1x2, 3x4 5xSolo,
1. Default Chapter

Redeemer

By: Xaioyu Jinsureiku

Warnings: Shounen ai, death, suicide. 

Xaio no own Gundam Wing or chars.

~Set me free~

~Can they know~

~Can you bleed?~

~Your saddeness isn't affected me~

~Feel the way I feel, cry with me~

~We'll burn until we've endured all we can take~

~Then continue until and into nothing~

The crowd roared, or atleast that's all I could hear. After my hit song was over, they still demanded more, and I continued to give until my voice began almost hoarse and I couldn't dance anymore. The smell of weed was fresh in my nose when I took a deep breath while leaning over a radging mosh pit. I always knew that I'd be here someday, it just took longer then excepted. Who knew that my poems of death and hell could turn into songs. My brother did, he became famous long before I did. Reading my poems that I would mail him, and then instantly get ahold of me begging to be able to turn it into a new song. Of course I wasn't using them, so I gave him the rights. I began to think that all he wanted me for was to use my frustration and poems, so on.. We aren't biologically related you see, but so close nobody could ever come between us. Not boyfriends, girlfriends, friends, and most of the time our insane families, if you want to call them families. I prefer inconviences that just passed about a year or two ago. 

No sooner did my hit tour begin then end. It was a lot of hard work and stressed my out completely, but it was worth it as long as I got my point across , which I generally most of the time did anyway.   
"Duo," I heard a voice say from behind. When I turned, it was Solo who smiled down at me. He caught me in a tight hug. "My little sister, how've you been?" I grumbled. "Ha ha funny, sister, ha.." The running joke between us, I was his 'sister' since when we first met, he mistaked me for a girl At first, I was in pure delight to see him, and then, my emotion toward him grew sour.

~What does a "sister"~

~Mean to a brother?~

~When it's not blood~

~Does it mean anything at all?~

"Come back for more songs?" Duo asked rudely. "No, not at all! C'mon Duo, I've missed you..." Solo play punched him in the side.

"I gotta ask thought Duo," he said, looking slightly irritated. "What are you still doing here?"

"Preparring." He started to look confused. "For what?" Duo grinned. "For anything retarded you might do of course."

"Ha ha, that's very funny, sadly enough, I'm not amused." Duo's nose srunched. "Well, at any rate, I'm hungry! Let's find something to eat damit!" Solo's arms reached out and snaked around Duo's waist. "I can think of something I'm hungry for...." Duo broke out of his clasp and slapped him. Solo grinned. "Hey, hey! I was only kidding!"

"Sureeeeeeee you were..."

"I was!"

"You keep saying that, I'll continue not to believe you." Both turned and started walking out of the concert hall. There happy voices dimming out in the distance, until... a shot was fired.

"DUO!!!!!!!!"

And a life ended

"...Heero!!"

*End of chapter one!*

~~~

*hides* Don't hurt me! Next installment will be tomorrow ja na!


	2. Alure my thoughts

Redeemer

Part 2

Xaioyu Jinsureiku

Warnings: This part has yaoi in it! (yaoi meaning gay sex)

***

My life just ended, didn't it? All I see is black. I'm not scared, atleast i won't be until I know what's going on.. I don't remember anything, why not? Something happened to me. I'm in shock. But I'm not the one who was hurt.. Heero! oh god, heero! I need to wake up now!

-Open my eyes-

-Block out the world-

-Wipe away the blood-

-Wince into my hate-

"Duo! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Duo looked around finding himself in a limo. He looked stunned. "What just happened?"

"I was almost assassinated.." Duo looked at Solo shocked. "What?! Why?" Solo shrugged. Duo felt something benieth him shift, then looked up to find that Heero was holding him protectively. "Heero.." It was his brother's bodyguard. Duo bolted up immediately, just as fast, he felt a sharp pain in his side. "Don't move Duo! The bullet only got you a little in the side, but it's still enough to have a doctor look you over." Duo sighed and sank back into the arms of the silent bodyguard. "Where are we going anyway?" Duo mumbled almost inaudiably. "Somewhere where people won't mindlessly shoot at us, dur. But we'll be fine you just sleep until we get there." Duo took that as an obvious green flag and fell asleep immediately.

Solo smiled then ran his finger threw Duo's bangs. "Sleep well little sister.." _I'll protect you.._

-Can't you hide?-

-from the dead-

-spirits that haunt-

-Can't you hide?-

-from a promise?-

Arriving at te house wasn't difficult at all. No screaming irritating fans roaming about for once. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans. I'm just having a family emergency right now. I'm the only family he has. I still wonder how he ended up so alone.

Duo is surprising way less heavy then what I thought he would be. How does he do that? he eats constantly, yet stays so god damned skinny. Hn, oh well. He's to skinning to take any sort of gun-shot wound, even if it is just a gaze on the side. Thank cheese for Heero, he knows why we can't tell the cops. 

'Bring out all of the other freaks to cause more trouble!' I could see the flicker of somethin beginging in Heero's soul, ever since I introduced Heero to Duo. Oh course, it's only visible when he's looking at Duo.

Heh' I think I'm jealous, I hate to admit it.. but I thought that someday... Duo.. and I.. we'd...

***

Duo, I know I'm only your body guard, but I'm willling to die for you for more then just money. Solo just sighed loudly, I know he thinks that nobody knows how he really cares for you. People think it's more then just brotherly love. I know Solo better than that. Why else would he continously push me so close to you?

-The conflict in your mind-

-Is painfully sweet to me-

-Twisting your mind-

-You mean nothing-

***

A hand reached down to pick up a pair of glasses, just as a phone was ringing in the middle of the night. A tan hand after focusing on the glasses picked up the phone. "Oi Kisama! Why are you calling me this late Solo?!"

"C'mon Wufei, It's really important this time..!!" Solo's voice whined. "What.. WHAT Is SOOO imporant?!" Wufei's eyes winded and he began to get dressed, while still on the phone. "I see, it looked like we'll be having to take Duo out of his spot-light for a while..."

-Set me Free!-

-Ikeru koko no imi wo-

-toei, kaketekuru jidai ni!-

-Jiibun no darega-

-dekiru namika-

-Jiibun kataiyokonomachidaii!-

"You're doing what?!" Heero blinked as Solo looked exsaperated, Wufei simply sat with an irritated look on his face. Solo leaned onto the wall behind himself. "Duo, Please, sombody is out to killl one of us, we can't be running around on stage right now!"

"You can't do this to me Solo, I have to be seen!"

"Duo--"

"Forget it! Just get out and shut up!" Solo stood straight up and stalked over to Duo. "You know, I'm just trying to protect you!" Sensing an ugly sibling agruement, Wufei motioned to Heero and they both left the room to talked amoungst themselves.

The two of then walked into the kitchen of the small apartment. "Wufei,"

"Yes Heero?" Wufie poured himself some tea. "Doushite? You could have refused to help us." Wufei grinned. "Duo and I have been friends literally since before birth, and don't get to close Yuy, I know what your up to.."

Suddenly, Solo's voice came from down the hall. "Heero! Wufei! You can go ahead and leave, we'll be fine, I know its' not the smartest thing.. but have to talk.." He practically snarled. "Looks like it's time to go then, Heero, I'll lend you a room at a friend of mine's house." Heero said nothing and they both left but not without turning every security system on.

***

"Duo please ! I don't want you to get hurt!" Duo turned over on his side and relised his hair was tangled and messy. Solo also immediately saw this. "Let me take care of you Duo," _Those words mean to many more things when it comes to you little one._ Solo sat down behind Duo who sat up his side feeling a lot better down. But suddenly relised he was in nothing but a long button up shirt. He sat up and purred as Solo began to gently brush the small knots out of Duo's hair. After about 30 minutes of pure hair brushing Duo wondered why Solo was still brushing his hair. "Solo, you can stop now.." He kept brushing.

"Solo, you can stop now.." Still, more brushing. "Solo-" Solo dropped the brush and caught Duo in a tight embace from behind. "Duo.. I have to ask you something, answer me honestly okay?" Duo simply nodded. "You..you love Heero don't you?" Duo's eyes widened. "How did you know that...?" Solo became quiet. Duo was about to ask him again, but instead he felt hot tears on his neck. "Duo.. please.. just this once.. and never again.. let me love you.." Duo turned to face his older brother, sitting in front of him with on his knees, his legs apart, Solo sitting the same way. Duo looked up into his brother's blue eyes and wraped his arms around his neck. Duo ran his fingers threw his brother's short, blonde hair. Duo nodded in yes to his brother's heart-filled request. 

****

Heero looked at his surroundings. It was a rather large mansion, he couldn't help but think that he'd seen this place before. Then it hit him, the Winner masion, one of them anyway. "Heero!" the petite blonde heir yelled running down the stairs. "Konban wa, Quatre. I didn't recognise your mansion at first..." Quatre smiled. "That's okay, I've missed you Heero!" Heero looked up the stairs, the tall brown haired boy walked down gracefully. "Heero," he nodded. "Trowa," Heero nodded back. Of course where ever Quatre was, his lover wasn't far behind. 

"Are you hungry Heero, hey where'd Wufei go?!" Heero blinked. "You know Wufei..." Then Heero remembered that his was a friend of wufei's house. Quatre nodded, biting on a cracker. "Wufei and I have been friends since I met Trowa." Quatre beamed. "I see... seems like everybody has been friends for very long.. so tell me what is exackly the contents of Duo and Solo's relationship...it doesn't seem very "brotherly" to me..."

***

Solo laid Duo on his back onto the soft bed, slowly pushing in himself into Duo. "Solo..I.." Solo reached and caressed Duo's cheek softly while kissing him at the same time, completely inside Duo. Duo momentarily cooed in little discomfort. 

***

"I'm sure it's nothing but brotherly love.." Quatre smiled. "They've been very close since they first met, people mistaked it alot of the time also Heero.." Quatre began to giggle. "You have a crush on Duo don't you?" Heero's cheeks barely flushed. "Don't worry, Solo is no obsticle for you, now let's eat dinner, I'm sure my minions cooked something great!" With that, Quatre trotted off. "Minions...?" Wufei mumbled. Everybody sweat-dropped.

TBC


End file.
